harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington
|płeć = M |rasa = * Człowiek * Duch |tytuł = Sir |pseudonim = * Prawie Bezgłowy Nick * Nick * Sir Nicholas (preferowane) |oczy = Ciemne |włosy = Srebrne |aktor = John Cleese |krew = Mugolak |dom = Gryffindor |przynależność = * Dwór króla Henryka VII * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor }} Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington, po śmierci znany jako Prawie Bezgłowy Nick (zm. 31 października 1492 r.) — duch, rezydent wieży Gryffindoru. Za życia był uczniem w Hogwarcie, gdzie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Po ukończeniu szkoły był czarodziejem na dworze królewskim. Został stracony przez dekapitację, po nieszczęśliwym wypadku z Lady Grieve. Od tego czasu jest duchem–rezydentem wieży Gryffindoru na zamku Hogwart. Biografia lewo|165px|mały|Sir Nicholas za życia Życie przed śmiercią Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington urodził się w XV wieku w szlacheckiej rodzinie Mimsy−Porpington gdzieś na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Razem z rodziną mieszkał prawdopodobnie na Wyspach Brytyjskich. W jedenaste urodziny otrzymał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Najprawdopodobniej swoją różdżkę zakupił w sklepie Ollivanderów. Po przyjeździe do Hogwartu brał udział w uczcie powitalnej, podczas której został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. W swoim dorosłym życiu, Sir Nicholas otwarcie związany był z mugolami. Został pasowany na rycerza i był dworzaninem króla Henryka VII. Egzekucja Sir Nicholas spotkał Lady Grieve spacerującą po parku wieczorem 30 października 1492. Był pewny, że może on wyprostować jej krzywe zęby, ale jego próba spowodowała ich wzrost. W wyniku tego błędu Sir Nicholas został natychmiast wtrącony do lochu i skazany na śmierć. Zanim jednak do niego trafił, odebrano mu różdżkę, tym samym uniemożliwiając mu używanie magii, by uciec. W celi odwiedził go ksiądz, aby go pocieszyć i odprowadzić na miejsce egzekucji o świcie następnego dnia. Podczas wykonywania wyroku śmierci topór kata okazał się tak tępy, że do zabicia Nicholasa potrzeba było aż 45 ciosów, a mimo to i tak jego głowa nie została do końca odcięta od ciała. Po śmierci mały|236x236px|Inscenizacja ścięcia Sir Nicholasa, odegrana na uczcie z okazji rocznicy jego śmierci w [[Noc Duchów w 1993 roku]] Sir Nicholas wolał pozostać jako duch niż „iść dalej”, bowiem jak sam przyznał bał się śmierci. Z tego powodu został rezydentem wieży Gryffindoru i spędził tam swoje życie po śmierci. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick jako duch zawsze chętnie pomagał dojść nowym Gryfonom na zajęcia, a także pomagał uczniom tego domu w wielu innych sprawach, w których potrzebowali pomocy. Pokazywał również często swój popisowy „trik” polegający na odchyleniu prawie całej głowy, co zawsze zaskakiwało uczniów. Lata 1991–1992 1 września 1991 roku, Sir Nicholas, Gruby Mnich oraz inne duchy zamieszkujące Hogwart, zastanawiały się, czy Irytek powinien mieć zgodę na uczestnictwo w uczcie powitalnej. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick był zdania, że poltergeist swoimi wykroczeniami niszczy dobre imię duchów, natomiast duch-rezydent Hufflepuffu był zdania, że należy wybaczyć i zapomnieć. Podczas tej dyskusji duchy przeleciały przez ścianę w Wielkiej Sali i trafiły do miejsca, w którym pierwszoroczniacy czekali na rozpoczęcie ceremonii przydziału. Sir Nicholas był zdziwiony widokiem uczniów. Tego samego dnia, podczas uczty powitalnej Prawie Bezgłowy Nick usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego Pottera i poklepał go po ramieniu, kiedy ten został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Później przedstawił się i pokazał wynik jego nieudanego pozbawienia głowy, kiedy Seamus Finnigan na głos wypowiedział swoje wątpliwości, jak ktoś może być Prawie Bezgłowy. W tym samym roku szkolnym Sir Nicholas opowiedział Szarej Damie, o tym jak Harry został nowym szukającym reprezentacji Gryffindoru w quidditchu. Lata 1992–1993 W 1992 roku Sir Nicholas próbował dołączyć do Polowania bez Głów, jednak jego wniosek został odrzucony przez Sir Patryka Delaney−Podmore, ponieważ głowa Nicka nie była do końca odcięta, a według zasad zabaw takich jak głowopolo czy głowogon ta część ciała musiała być zupełnie oddzielona od reszty. Nick był później rozgoryczony, że pół cala skóry oraz ścięgna łączące jego głowę i szyję nie były wystarczająco dobre, aby zakwalifikować jego głowę za uciętą. 24 października po powrocie Harry'ego Pottera do zamku po deszczowym meczu quidditcha, Argus Filch zabrał go do swojego biura, aby dopisać do jego kartoteki oskarżenie o zaśmiecanie zamku błotem. W tym samym czasie Sir Nicholas przekonał Irytka, aby ten przewrócił Szafkę Zniknięć, dzięki czemu woźny został wybawiony ze swojego gabinetu. Później Prawie Bezgłowy Nick zaprosił Harry'ego na przyjęcie z okazji 500-lecia śmierci Nicholasa, aby ten pomógł przekonać Sir Patryka do pozwolenia na wzięcie przez Nicholasa udziału w Polowaniu bez Głów. Tydzień później Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger poszli na przyjęcie. Sir Nicholas pozdrowił uczestników przy wejściu do Sali Przyjęcia Śmierci, w którym odbyła się impreza. Nick był dumny ze swojego przyjęcia, mówił, że Jęcząca Wdowa przybyła aż z Kentu. Jego tort przedstawiał grób z datą śmierci Nicolasa. Wszystko się jednak popsuło, kiedy podczas mowy Nicolasa pojawił się sir Patryk i stał się centrum uwagi. Bezgłowa drużyna Patryka zaczęła rozgrywać mecz hokeja głową, wszyscy rzucili się, aby popatrzeć i nikt nie zważał co ma do powiedzenia sam solenizant. Trio również nie było zadowolone z zabawy i wolało je opuścić. Do ludzkiej części uczestników nie przemawiał również fakt, że wszelkie jedzenie było tam zgniłe i spleśniałe, przez co wyszli z niego głodni. W późniejszej części przyjęcia Sir Patryk obraził Nicholasa, stwierdzając głośno, że nie został on prawidłowo ścięty, co pozostali goście uznali za dość zabawne. Pozostawiło to Nicka w uczuciu upokorzenia oraz zażenowania na resztę zabawy. Nie wiadomo, co działo się po wyjściu z przyjęcia tria, ale prawdopodobnie w dalszym ciągu nie układało się ono po myśli Sir Nicholasa. Później tego samego dnia na jednej ze ścian zamku pojawił się zapis obwieszczający otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic koło którego leżała spetryfikowana Pani Norris. mały|249x249px|Spetryfikowany Nick na korytarzu Hogwartu Jeszcze w tym roku, w dniu 18 grudnia, Sir Nicholas został znaleziony spetryfikowany na jednym z korytarzy zamku, wraz z Justynem Finch-Fletchleyem. Obecność Nicka uratowała Puchonowi życie – Justyn zobaczył bowiem Bazyliszka przez ducha. Natomiast Nicholas co prawda spojrzał temu stworzeniu prosto w oczy, ale jednak jako duch nie mógł on ponownie umrzeć. Justin został przeniesiony do skrzydła szpitalnego przez profesora Flitwicka oraz profesor Sinistrę, ale nie wiedziano, co zrobić z Nicholasem, z powodu tego, że był on duchem, przez co nie można było go złapać i podnieść. Ostatecznie profesor Minerwa McGonagall wyczarowała ogromny wentylator i oddała go Erniemu Macmillanowi z instrukcją, że ma on przy jego pomocy odprowadzić ducha po schodach, najprawdopodobniej w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Pod koniec roku szkolnego mandragory profesor Sprout w pełni dojrzały, dzięki czemu można było je wykorzystać do stworzenia eliksiru, który ożywił wszystkich spetryfikowanych. Sposób, w jaki został on podany Nickowi, jest nieznany. Później Nicholas pojawił się na uczcie pożegnalnej, na którym to pozdrowił Hermionę. Nie był on jednak obecny, kiedy Hagrid wrócił do szkoły po swoim pobycie w Azkabanie. Lata 1993–1994 Podczas Nocy Duchów duchy w szkole dostarczały rozrywki uczniom i latały układając się w strzałę, na której czele stał Sir Nicholas. Pokazał on również z okazji 501. rocznicy swojej śmierci rekonstrukcję swojego ścięcia, która została uznana przez zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali za wspaniałą. Lata 1994–1995 W godzinach popołudniowych w dniu 1 września 1994 roku zebrały się duchy Hogwartu, żeby zdecydować, czy należy dopuścić do udziału Irytka w uroczystym rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Gruby Mnich chciał dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę, ale zarówno Sir Nicholas i Krwawy Baron nie wyrazili na to zgody. W rezultacie, Irytek siał spustoszenie w kuchni, rozlewając zupę wszędzie i rozrzucając garnki we wszystkie strony. Podczas samej uczty Sir Nicholas zaszokował Hermionę Granger mówiąc, że niewolnicza praca skrzatów domowych je cieszy i nie potrzeba ich w żaden sposób uwalniać. Lata 1995–1996 mały|315x315px|Popisowa poza, tłumacząca przezwisko Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka Podczas ceremonii przydziału Tiara Przydziału śpiewała piosenkę, która podkreślała potrzebę dobrych relacji między uczniami wszystkich czterech domów. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick odpowiedział na to, że zachowuje się ona tak, tylko wtedy, gdy wykryje poważne zagrożenie dla szkoły, a także zauważył, że od teraz pokojowa współpraca między domami to podstawa. Ron nie wydawał się jednak do tego przekonany, ponieważ powiedział, że Nicholas boi się Krwawego Barona, czym zdenerwował ducha. Tydzień później, 7 września Nick ostrzega Harry'ego, który zmierzał do sowiarnii, żeby wybrał okrężną drogę, ponieważ Irytek czai się na korytarzu i zrzuci na następną osobę głowę z popiersia Paracelsusa. Nick powiedział, że idzie szukać Krwawego Barona, którego Irytek się boi. W dniu 20 listopada 1995 roku Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger szli do Rubeusa Hagrida, po drodze przeleciał obok nich Nick, który nucił coś, co brzmiało jak piosenka „Weasley naszym królem”. Po tym jak Bellatriks Lestrange zabiła Syriusza Blacka 18 czerwca 1996 roku Harry spytał się Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka czy jego ojciec chrzestny wróci jako duch. Ten odpowiedział, że tylko czarodzieje tchórzliwi zostają duchami, a Syriusz do nich nie należał i przeprosił, że nie może pomóc. Nicholas przeprosił Harry'ego, że nie może być bardziej pomocny i poszedł na ucztę pożegnalną. Lata 1996–1997 Na początku roku szkolnego Nick zdradził Harry'emu, że wiele duchów pytało się go czy Harry Potter nie zdradził mu czegoś o czym nikt inny nie wie, ponieważ chłopak stał się wtedy niezwykle sławny – udowodniono, że miał racje i Voldemort naprawdę wrócił. Nick powiedział, że wolałby umrzeć, niż zdradzić zaufanie Harry'ego. Wtedy jak zwykle nietaktowny Ron palnął, że Nick już i tak jest martwy. Rano 22 kwietnia 1997 roku Krwawy Baron widział Albusa Dumbledore'a wracającego z jednej z misji dotyczących poszukiwania horkruksów. Poinformował o tym Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, a ten przekazał to Harry'emu. 30 czerwca zginął dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore. Niedługo potem odbył się jego pogrzeb, w którym uczestniczyły duchy Hogwartu, w tym prawdopodobnie sam Nicholas. Lata 1997–1998 Prawie Bezgłowy Nick widział jak Minerwa McGonagall dała instrukcje ewakuacji szkoły wobec nieuchronnie zbliżającej się bitwy. Harry Potter spytał się Nicka, kto jest duchem Ravenclawu. Ten był początkowo lekko zraniony, że Wybraniec tym razem potrzebuje pomocy innego ducha, ale mimo to mu odpowiedział, że jest nim Szara Dama. Dzięki temu, Harry domyślił się, że to u niej musi szukać odpowiedzi na temat diademu jej matki i miejsca jego ukrycia - był to ostatni horkruks, którego miejsca ukrycia nie znali. Po zakończeniu bitwy duchy zebrały się w Wielkiej Sali, aby uczestniczyć w żałobie po poległych. Prawdopodobnie brały one udział także w późniejszym świętowaniu zwycięstwa Harry'ego oraz ostatecznego upadku Voldemorta, co zakończyło Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. Wygląd Jako duch, Sir Nicholas był perłowo–biały oraz lekko przezroczysty. Miał także długie kręcone włosy. Zazwyczaj nosił na sobie kaftan, który sprawiał, że jego częściowo odcięta głowa pozostawała na miejscu. Do jego elementów ubioru należały również rajstopy, para bryczesów, kubrak oraz okazjonalnie tunika. Miał on także upodobanie do ekstrawaganckich kapeluszy z pióropuszami. Na jego twarzy można było natomiast zauważyć małe wąsy i kozią bródkę. Nosił się bardzo dobrze i mówił lekkim tonem. Charakter Sir Nicholas był uprzejmym i miłym duchem, który zawsze z chęcią udzielał pomocy Harry'emu Potterowi i innym Gryfonom, kiedy oni tego potrzebowali. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick najprawdopodobniej za życia lubił jeść, ponieważ po śmierci brał on udział w wielu ucztach w Hogwarcie, na których można było zauważyć, że patrzył on tęsknie za jedzeniem. Duch Gryffindoru był także osobą grzeczną i delikatną, a także trzymał się z daleka od niewygodnych pytań. Na komentarz Rona Weasleya, który na jego słowa „Oddałbym życie” odpowiedział „To niewiele, jeżeli już nie żyjesz”, zareagował zwykłym obrażeniem, a nie krzykiem jak Jęczaca Marta, co świadczyło o tym, że był on osobą opanowaną, a także świadomą swojej śmierci. Nicholas wykazywał też zainteresowanie życiem uczniów Hogwartu, czerpiąc przy tym przyjemność, kiedy to ku przerażeniu innych osób pokazywał swój popisowy „trik” z odchyleniem prawie całej swojej głowy. Lubił także wnikać w stół i wynurzać się spod niego niespodziewanie. Kolejną cechą Nicholasa była jego odwaga, z której był dumny, a także łatwo się obrażał, kiedy ktoś ją kwestionował. Duch-rezydent Gryffindoru był także osobą towarzyską, o czym świadczy fakt, że przyjaźnił się z Szarą Damą, Harrym Potterem oraz wieloma innymi duchami, które przyjechały na przyjęcie zorganizowane w pięćsetną rocznicę jego śmierci. Dodatkowo był on w serdecznych relacjach z Krwawym Baronem, którego większość duchów się raczej bała. Nicholas nie lubił, jak ktoś nazywał go Prawie Bezgłowym Nickiem, wolał aby mówili do niego jego pełnymi personaliami albo Sir Nicholas. Za kulisami * Rolę Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka zagrał John Cleese. * To przez jego przyjęcie w książce Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic rozpoznano rzeczywisty czas akcji – czyli lata 90. XX wieku. Czas akcji został później potwierdzony w książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci w napisach na grobie Potterów. * Postać Sir Nicholasa pierwotnie planowano włączyć również w filmową ekranizację Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa. Chodziło o scenę, w której duch omawiał z Harrym prawdopodobieństwo powrotu Syriusza jako ducha. Ostatecznie ta scena została usunięta z powodu ograniczeń czasowych. * W książce Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Nick powiedział, że nie jadł prawie od 400 lat, pomimo że nie żył już wtedy od prawie 500 lat. W późniejszych wydaniach książki to zdanie zostało zmienione na „prawie pięćset lat”. * Należy zauważyć, że ubrania Sir Nicholasa nie odpowiadają okresowi, w którym żył i umarł. Noszony przez niego kaftan, kubrak oraz bryczesy modne były za panowania Elżbiety I, czyli w XVI wieku, kiedy w rzeczywistości Nick żył ponad sto lat wcześniej. * Podczas gdy większość uczniów Hogwartu nazywa go „Prawie Bezgłowy Nick”, on sam wolał bardziej formalny zwrot „Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington” lub „Sir Nicholas”. Harry jednak także zwracał się do niego 'Nick'. * Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób duch doszedł do siebie po spetryfikowaniu przez bazyliszka, ponieważ duchy nie mogą jeść ani pić. * Chociaż Nick twierdził, że nigdy nie był tchórzem, zdradził że rozpłakał się, kiedy powiedzieli mu, że umrze. Przyznał również, że nie był tak odważny jak Syriusz, który według niego w przeciwieństwie do niego nie bał się śmierci i poszedł dalej. * Okoliczności jego śmierci wzorowane były na prawdziwej postaci Marii Stuart, która została skazana przez Elżbietę I Tudor na ścięcie głowy i otrzymała 3 ciosy w kark, zanim jej głowa została odcięta. * Albus Dumbledore w komentarzu do baśni Czarodziej i skaczący garnek zdradził, że mugolskie egzekucje czarodziejów, takie jak w przypadku Sir Nicholasa, zdarzały się rzadko, ponieważ czarodzieje mogli się magicznie bronić, a następnie uciec. Nick również miał swoją różdżkę, ale została mu zabrana przed wtrąceniem do lochów, przez co nie mógł uciec. * Sir Nicholas był pierwszym duchem pokazanym w serii. * W pierwszych dwóch grach na PS1 Nicholas chodzi w wysokim kapeluszu, a jego głowa ciągle opada na bok. * W niemieckim tłumaczeniu gry Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnicy w wersji na PS1 Nicholas powiedział, że jest to jego 150. rocznica śmierci. Umieściłoby to jego śmierć w 1842 roku. Kłóci się to jednak z książką, gdzie wyraźnie wspomniał o tym, że świętuje minięcie pięciuset lat od swojej śmierci. * W grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Sir Nicholas wystąpił w zadaniu Zachariasza Smitha, który do swojej pracy domowej potrzebował informacji, kiedy ów duch zmarł. Zobacz też * Przyjęcie w 500-tną rocznicę śmierci Sir Nicholasa * Sala Przyjęcia Śmierci * Noc Duchów * Petryfikacja Galeria nick.png|Nick obok Rona na uczcie nick 2.png|Sir Nicholas de Mimsy–Porpington Orawie bezgłowy nick00.jpg|Zwisająca głowa Nicholasa Nick.gif LegoNick.png|Nick jako figurka z klocków LEGO. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore de:Fast Kopfloser Nick en:Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington es:Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington et:Peaaegu Peata Nick fr:Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington it:Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington ja:ほとんど首無しニック nl:Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling ru:Почти Безголовый Ник Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Ofiary Bazyliszka Kategoria:Brytyjczycy